


Darn It

by jadey36



Series: Housework [1]
Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy of Gisborne has to admit that not all housework is a chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darn It

**Darn It**

“Why can’t you get Marian to do this?”

Wearily, Robin hangs his cloak on the peg just inside the doorway, unsheathes his sword, slides his bow from his shoulder and works his quiver off his back. He’s been running around pilfering purses and feeding the poor all day and the last thing he needs is Guy moaning about doing a few little household chores.

“Because Marian’s rubbish at sewing.” Robin slumps into the fireside chair and pulls off his worn boots.

“Surely she could manage something as simple as this,” Guy retorts. He yelps as he pricks his finger for the third time.

“If you think I’m letting Lady _I’m-just-doing-my-embroidery_ Marian get anywhere near my breeches you’ve got another think coming.”

Guy simply glares at Robin and, bowing his head, resumes sewing.

Robin lays his head against the chair back and closes his eyes. However, after a moment quietly contemplating ways in which he can unwind with Guy, his eyes snap open. He grins at Guy, who is still huffing and puffing over having to mend Robin’s breeches.

Sensing Robin’s eyes on him, Guy looks up from his work. “You’re doing it again,” he accuses.

“Doing what?” Robin asks, wearing his most innocent expression.

“Tearing the stitches of those stupid laced breeches you always insist on wearing.” Guy waves a needle at Robin’s lap.

Robin looks down and grins. “Can I help it? Coming home to you all hot and bothered makes me all...er...hot and bothered.”

Guy slings the needle and thread on the floor. “Well from now on you can sew your own damn breeches!”

“Temper, temper,” Robin says. He pushes himself out of the chair.  

“I’ll give you temper,” Guy snarls.  “I’ll give you...”

Whatever he is about to say withers on his tongue as Robin slowly and seductively unlaces his breeches and slides them down his thighs.

“What will you give me?” Robin asks. He shuffles across to Guy and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

“Anything you want,” Guy mumbles into Robin’s open mouth.

“That’s better,” Robin whispers. “Now, why don’t you put those nimble fingers of yours to work.” 

Guy readily complies. Moments later, Robin’s moans of pleasure become a throaty exclamation as he shoots his load.

Trembling, Robin works his way out of Guy’s encircling arms.  Both men glance down at the mess running down their legs. 

“Now there’s washing as well as the sewing,” Guy grumbles. 

Robin smiles.  It doesn’t sound like a complaint.

**~  fin ~**

 


End file.
